New Beginning
by amorza
Summary: This is a birthday present for a fellow writer. Sango and Sess vampire fic.


New Beginning

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own Inuyasha and the gang nor to I profit from this fanfiction.

I wrote this as a birthday present for a fellow fanfic writer. Thanks for the wonderful idea Nightfall2525. Go read her stories she is an awesome writer.

Sesshoumaru looked down on the demon slayer village. He had followed the mysterious human named Sango throughout the night. Silently he waited for his chance. It was his night of weakness. Yes the great dog demon had a weakness, but it was never spoke of. It was the true reason the blue crescent adorned his head. He was a creature of the night. For weeks he cursed this day, he knew the last fragrance he smelt was that of Sango making her his prey. He needed her pure virgin blood. Stalking as she repaired her large boomerang his eyes turned a midnight black. It was now or never…he feasted tonight.

Sango hated the long trip to her village but Inuyasha refused to stop and give the group rest. The angry hanyou also refused to accompany her here so she would pay her respects and repair Hiraikotsu. 'Stupid dog,' she thought as she polished her trusty weapon. The breeze blow hard making the leather skin she used for a door fly open. Sango was exposed to the windy element as she has nude in her village. She had fallen in the mud and her kimono and he battle uniform needed to be washed. Sango felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle...she was in danger.

Sesshoumaru saw her looked directly in his direction. He wished he could stoop this curse but he could not. He has allowed the vixen to suckle the blood from his neck in a erotic moment. Because of his demonic blood it could not take hold as she wished but every night on the night of his birth he would drink the tainted blood of a human female. He loathed the weak race but he could not fight it just as he could not fight his youkai. If he did not drink the life from her, he would surely die. His death would give birth to the vampire lurking deep inside. It wanted out…but not this time.

Sango crouched into a defensive stance. Knowing that a powerful demon lurked never as she was most vulnerable made her blood stop cold in the veins. Her heart pounded as the white clad figure came into her view. "Sesshoumaru…," she whispered. His eyes were a dark black. No pupils, no sun kissed sexy eyes that she had grown accustomed to. She looked at his fangs, they were longer then any demons she had seen in humanoid form. His skin, if possible was paler the ever. She could see the veins in his skin pulsing. He moved slowly even though he could kill her before she could blink. He didn't. She was caught in his gaze. Now matter how hard she fought Sango couldn't blink. Sesshoumaru was the spider and she was the fly. Sango was going to die this night at the hands of Inuyasha's brother.

The demon lord looked at her. He knew she was transfixed. That's how they all looked. He pitied her. Sango the last her of kind was now going to become another victim of vampires. She would become the undead. The life she knew was now over. He would be the one to stop time for her. He reached out and pulled the naked demon slayer close. He kissed her soft skin. Allowing the creature to appear. He was no longer the honorable lord, he was the vermin he hated most. But it would not help his cause to belittle himself. He would just take what he needed. His clawed hands moved down towards he perky breast. He played with a rosy nipple just to make the experience a little more pleasurable for her. "Do not move Sango the demon slayer."

She heard him speak but could no nothing but obey. He ordered her to lie down and open her legs. She obeyed and looked into his eyes and waited. He climbed on top of her and kissed her. 'This is now how I wanted my first kiss to be…Miroku help me.' The heat from his mouth hovered at her neck. She gasped at the pain. "AHHH!" He was sucking her dry and fucking her at the same time. Her precious virginity was gone at the hands of a youkai. He body was betraying her. In a dizzy haze Sango climaxed over and over. Finally she felt like a woman, but something was array. She felt weak as if she was dying. Her body tingled as another blissful orgasm surged through her but the more she came the weaker she felt. He was killing her…with pleasure.

As he pounded deep inside her tight core she felt the dam break. With each gulp all her memories became his. He saw her family being slain by her own brothers hands. Her screams of his name…Kohaku gave his hear ache. He saw as she fought battle after battle with his half breed brother. She as formidable and he was destroying her. Her body quivered as she released another dripping orgasm. Soon it would be all over. Her mind was at the present state. He could now feel himself pleasing her. His overwhelmed him with her last breath she whispered the monks name. Now calm he looked at her with his golden eyes, "I'm sorry," he said leaving her dead on the floor.

Sango felt herself go cold, and then she could hear her heartbeat. It slowed until it stopped. But she wasn't dead. Now convulsing Sango felt as if she was being born. She leaped up on the demon lords back. "Don't you dare leave me…take me with you!" His cold impassive glare cut through her soul. But he said nothing. She caught the blood red kimono he threw her way. She knew that this was a new beginning.


End file.
